The present invention relates to a frequency down converter, and in particular to a frequency down converter that receives signals from different satellites.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional signal receiver comprising a reflective surface 110 and frequency down converter 120, comprising wave guides 121, 122 and 123 receiving signals from satellites 131, 132 and 133.
FIG. 2a is a conventional signal receiver receiving signals in a normal condition. Signals are emitted from satellites 131, 132 and 133, reflected by the reflective surface 110, and separately received by the wave guides 121, 122 and 123.
However, as shown in FIG. 2b, different satellites move along different paths, such that distances between satellites 131, 132, and 133 are different from distances between satellites 141, 142, and 143. Thus, as shown in FIG. 2c, frequency down converter 120, designed to receive signals from satellites 131, 132, and 133, cannot receive signals from satellites 141, 142, and 143.
As shown in FIG. 3a, in a conventional frequency down converter, wave guides 121, 122, and 123 are straight. As shown in FIG. 3b, circuit board 150 disposed in frequency down converter 120 comprises signal receiving ports 151, 152, and 153 corresponding to wave guides 121, 122, and 123 to receive signals. If the circuit board 150 is to receive signals from satellites along other paths, the distances between the receiving ports 151, 152, and 153 must be changed, requiring layout of the circuit board 150 to be redesigned, increasing costs and time.